Du Hast You Have
by Roadkill2580
Summary: Kagome is marrying Inuyasha! But he says no! She realizes she has the wrong brother...SK! ONESHOT SONGFIC!


Du Hast

{blah} means English translation, [blah] means German song, "blah" means talking, 'blah' means thoughts, blah means scene/time change, blah means pov change. I do not own Rammstein or Inuyasha/

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((

Kagome

I held Inuyasha's clawed hands in my own. I had on a white dress that had slits to my mid-calf. Inuyasha was wearing a black replica of his own haori and hakamas. It was a small wedding. Sango was the bride's maid, and Ayame had offered to be my Maid of Honor. Miroku was the best man and Shippo was the ring bearer. Rin, whom no own but Shippo and I knew traveled with Sesshomaru, was the flower girl. Everyone believed her to be a random village girl. Although Inuyasha never knew, I had personally asked Sesshomaru to the wedding. I could feel his presence in the shadows. We knew if he showed his face here, all would be chaos. Kaede was the priestess binding us together. Still, a flicker of doubt flitted about in the back of my mind. _'Are you sure you want this?'_ _'Of course I do, I love Inuyasha! Don't I?'_ _' What about Sesshomaru? He always makes you feel warm, and you felt like you were going to kiss him when he said he would come to the wedding. Are you sure Inuyasha loves you, or the Kikyo inside of you?' 'I..I, don't know.' 'Exactly. Or, does he even like you at all?'_

_[Du]_

_{You}_

" Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Inutaisho as your lawfully wedded husband?" Kaede finally asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. _'Don't do this Kago-girl! You know you don't love him! You love Sesshomaru! I know everything about you! You've got the wrong brother!'_

" Hai," I answered. It wasn't as proud as I had hoped it to be._ 'You made the wrong choice! Run! Don't follow through! It'll only lead to humilation!'_ I looked into Inuyasha's eyes and found myself suddenly doubting my decision. _'Why did you say yes in the first place?' 'Because, because, oh, because everyone was looking at me so expectantly!'_ _'Did you see _**any** _love in Inuyasha's eyes at all?'_ _'Maybe a little sisterly love, but nothing more...' 'I told you Kagome. Run! Leave! Find Sesshomaru!' 'No!'_

_[Du hast]_

_{You have}_

" And do you, Inuyasha Inutaisho, take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife?" We haven't even mated yet. He never said he loved me. Only that he wanted to mate me. He never said why. My hands seemed cold, despite the hanyou's warm ones gripping them loosely. He never gave me an engagement ring...he was never there when I **_really_** needed someone. _'But who was?' 'Sesshomaru'_

Flashback

I wept silently by a river. How could he? Inuyasha you jerk! Running off and seeing Kikyo! My body shuddered violently as a fresh wave of tears washed down my face. Soft footsteps stopped in front of me. I hastily wiped my tears away and looked at a familiar pair of white hakamas.

" What has happened to cause you so much pain and sorrow? I do not see any wound," an emotionless voice asked. Over the time I had known Sesshomaru, his voice had steadily gotten softer, less harsh, not as cold.

" Nothing important," I muttered, turning my face away, hoping he wouldn't find out I had been crying.

" It is important if it makes a proud creature like you fall to your knees," Sesshomaru retorted. His hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me up gently. I didn't face him, looking off to the side.

" Look at me miko Kagome," I defied the taiyoukai, and stared silently at the trees. A recently grown back hand grasped my chin and pulled me to face the young lord. Tears sparkled in my blue eyes, making them a silvery blue.

_[Du hast mich]_

_{You have me}_

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore and I hugged Sesshomaru, tears spilling forth. I could sense his shock and surprise, before he awkwardly returned the hug. Sesshomaru never did find out why I was crying...

End Flashback

After that, we would meet at odd times, when I was alone. Only a few months later, Inuyasha proposed. Earlier, Inuyasha had sent me out with Kaede to the village square to buy some herbs. Half an hour later, he comes up and asks me to marry him loudly, attracting attention from all around. Then it hit me. _'He set me up!! That asshole! And now I'm marrying him!'_ _'What's more important? Running away and sparing yourself humilationhumiliation, but being scolded and berated for treating a _**poor man in a such a manner**_ or getting yourself humilated and possible sympathy or mocking?' 'I don't know...I'll wait and see what he says'_ _'What if he says no? What if he says...yes...?' _I suddenly became acutely aware of everything around me. The bated breath of Sango, Miroku, and Ayame. The figeting of Shippo and Rin. In the small crowd of Sesshomaru, Mama, Sota, and Koga, I could sense their anxiety. _'Why is Sesshomaru anxious?' 'Perhaps he does not want you to marry or mate Inuyasha as well.'_ _'Why not?' 'You dolt, maybe he loves you, though I can't see why suddenly...' 'Hey! Aren't you supposed to be my subconscious? Aren't you supposed to be on _**my** _side?' 'There are no sides dear.'_ So I love Sesshomaru, big deal. We have no bond, no nothing.anything. Just, love. _'And that's all you need. Yes, you have a strong connection with Inuyasha,; you guys have been together for five years! You're twenty now! Of course you have a bond.'_

_[Du hast mich gefragt]_

_{You have asked me}_

I waited for Inuyasha to say something. Answer idiot! The inner conflict in his eyes saddened me. _'He's the one who asked me. He should be able to say yes' 'He's a fool to give you up Kago-girl. If he says no, let him mourn later what he has given up, even if you shall never _**truly** _love him' _I shivered from the cool autumn breeze. Just my luck my dress had to be sleeveless. The veil covering my face blew slightly, but didn't reveal my face. Even the children seemed to sense the sudden spark of tension. _'Answer aleady! What are you going to say?'_ Inuyasha's ears twitched and swiveled, as if trying to hear my thoughts. A foreboding feeling tingled through my shoulders.

" Inuyasha?" I broke the silent spell. _'You've got the wrong brother...'_ The traitorous whispered in my mind. _'I put myself here. I'm staying until the end. I promised Inuyasha I would stay until he said to leave. If he says no, I'll leave.' 'That's what a whore would do. If he says no, you'll just prance off to the other brother? Pathetic!'_ The voice spat. _'You know he's going to say no. Run! You can't do this! You're risking your life and future, or has that slipped your mind?'_ I gulped. When did it happen? When did I fall for Sesshomaru? Why did I fall for him? After Inuyasha marries me, everything will stay the same. He'll just stay in the trees all day,day or following me around while I try and make a living.

" ..." Inuyasha was still silent.

_[du hast mich gefragt, und ich hab nichts gesagt]_

_{ you have asked me and I have said nothing}_

Another memory with Sesshomaru filtered through into my mind.

Flashback

I was walking through the forest, before finding a cavern. CuriousityCuriosity overcame me and I climbed up to the cave. I stumbled through the dark and dank cave, listening to the dripping of water. _'Looks like any other cave to me'_ I thought. There didn't **_seem_** to be anything special, but I could sense something different within. My foot landed on nothing as I realized there was a ledge right there.

" Somebody!! Help me!!!" I screamed desperately. I grabbed a handhold before I fell into the seemingly endless dark drop. My foot brushed something.

" Huh?" I loosened my hold warily. My fingers slipped and I landed on the rocky bottom only about a foot lower.

" Ow!!" I glared at the ground and grasped the rock wall before me and pulled myself up. I tried to walk only to fall on the ground again.

" Argh! Dumb ankle," I muttered. I crawled along the floor, carefully brushing anything in my path, unable to walk with my sprained ankle. I had slowly moved forward only about six feet when my hand brushed something. It was a boot. I looked up. Amused golden orbs looked back at me.

" Ahh!" I fell backwards, surprised.

" Silly miko Kagome," a humorous voice said.

" Sesshomaru?"

" Hai, it is I," a clawed hand grabbed mine and pulled me up.

" Why is it you are crawling around in this dark cave?" the taiyoukai asked.

" I wanted to explore it when I found it in the woods, and I fell down that ledge when I thought it was a long drop and I sprained my ankle," I muttered embarassedly.

" Do you need help?"

" No! I came in here to explore this cave and I'm gonna find out what's in it," I huffed and took a proud step forward-only to have my image ruined when I stumbled and fell on my skinned knees. I grumbled under my breath when I heard a deep sound. It only took a second for me to realize that Sesshomaru was chuckling.

" You're laughing at me!" I turned and scowled at the young prince.

_[Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet]_

_{ Do you want, until death seperates you}_

" How can this Sesshomaru not? You are an amusing thing to observe," then it dawned on me.

" You've been watching me the whole time I've been here, haven't you?!" I stood on wobbly legs and did the traditional angry woman pose and placed my fists on my hips.

" I have," Sesshomaru admitted.

" Then why didn't you help me?" I demanded. I had the distinct feeling Sesshomaru was raising his brow at this point.

" Yet you decline my offer?" I flushed.

" Uhh, yeah, about that, hehehe," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. Sesshomaru sighed in the darkness and picked me up. Of course I never seennever saw him move.

" Eep! What are you doing?"

" Showing you something I believe you were searching for," supplied Sesshomaru. I huffed and crossed my arms, pouting.

" So kawaii..." Sesshomaru murmured. I perked up. Did he think I was cute? I realized I wasn't supposed to hear that. Still, I was positive I was glowing in the dark from embarassmentembarrassment. I felt the rocking movements of Sesshomaru's smooth gait as we moved through the tunnel. I heard the distinct sound of rocks sliddingsliding against each other as Sesshomaru slid down a steep ledge. I seenI saw dim light as we were approaching. Soon I was able to make out Sesshomaru's face. Instead of the regular ice coldice-cold mask, a look of almost contentment adorned his aristocratic looks.

_[treu ihr sein für alle Tage]_

_{ to be faithful to her for all days}_

We finally arrived in a dimly lit cave. A small hole was at the top of the cave, letting the sunlight stream through. Crystals, quarts crystals werwere everywhere. I gasped in amazement. A crystal larger than the rest rested on a natural alterCrystals larger than the rest rested on a natural alter of rock in the middle where the sun hit it directly. The light bounced off the crystal and hit the crystals around the room. I giggled in delight.

" It's wonderful," I said quietly.

" Aa, it is," Sesshomaru strode over to the rock in the center and sat down, leaning against it, with me in his lap. I snuggled into his warm chest, thankful he wasn't wearing his armor. As dusk came, I soon fell in sleep, filled with happiness and warmth.

End Flashback

" Do you, Inuyasha Inutaisho, take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife?" Kaede asked again. Inuyasha gazed into my eyes and I could see the sorrow that filled them. _'He does love me...'_

" No," He said finally. Tears welled in my eyes. _'You knew it would happen...' 'It still hurts. What if, Sesshomaru said no?'_

_[Nein]_

_{No}_

I pulled my hands away from Inuyasha's. He mouthed to me, 'You've got the wrong brother' before smiling sadly. I shook my head and ran away, filled with a small sense of betrayal. I dashed to the forest, running to the dark cave. Shouts of me to stop were unheeded. Tree branches tore away at my dress as I leapt over stray sticks, running at an almost inhuman pace, graceful like a deer. I smiled through my tears when I seen the cave. I ran in, jumping down from the ledge and stumbling through the darkness. Vaguely, I could hear swift foot steps following me. I cried out when I slipped down the steep side of the tunnel. I limped along, going as quick as I could. I fell to my knees and crawled along, trying to reach the crystals. Warm arms encircled my waist and picked me up. In no time, Sesshomaru had taken me to the room. I fisted my hands in his haori and cried. I cried for my love, my sadness, my stubborness, myand my stupidity. I didn't know how Inuyasha knew about my secret meetings with Sesshomaru, but I didn't want to find out. All that mattered was the comforting presence before me. I knew what he was going to say, but it still hurt.

_[Willst du bis zum Tod, der scheide]_

_{ Do you want, until death, which would separate}_

" It's okay, he was a fool," Sesshomaru murmured.

" I am the fool Sesshomaru. I feel like a whore right now. I knew he was going to say no. I knew, and I still agreed to marry him. I didn't even love him! I mistaked our bond for something it is not, and, I love someone else. And I never realized until I was on the alteraltar! Kami-sama, I feel so dirty," I whimpered.

" Who is he?" I detected some jealously in Sesshomaru's voice. I sniffled.

" You," I whispered. I looked into his golden eyes. Shock was apparent, but no disgust. I looked away.

" I'm sorry if I bothered you with my pathetic human feelings. I'm just some random human not worthy of you," my shoulders slumped. I moved to get off Sesshomaru but his clawed hand grasped my elbow.

" You did not bother this Sesshomaru with your pathetic human feelings; because it would seem that this Sesshomaru is returning those pathetic feelings," he said. A small smile adorned Sesshomaru's pale features. I smiled back and hugged him.

_[sie lieben auch in schlechten Tagen]_

_{ to love her, even in bad days}_

_}_

I leaned against Sesshomaru's warm chest happily, watching the crystals. I heard rocks sliding in the distance and I looked at the tunnel. Sango and Miroku slid in, falling on each other in a compromising position. Sango's face colored.

" Ackk!!" Sango jumped up and brushed herself off.

" Kagome-chan are...you...alright...?" Miroku looked up and grinned pervertedly. Sango scowled at the monk before grabbing his ear and began dragging him away.

" Taijiya Sango, you may stay, if you wish. The monk Miroku as well," Sesshomaru spoke. Sango paused and looked back.

" Well, the place **_is_** beautiful. Why not?" Sango walked over and plopped down beside us.

" I wonder, how did you find this place Kagome-chan?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Dunno. I just found it while walking. I wanted a place to think," I answered.

" I found this place when I was a child, and went so far as to put a barrier to those unwelcome," Sesshomaru said. Miroku sat next to Sango and we watched the lights, chatting idly. Soon, I noticed Sango lean against Miroku's shoulder wearily. I smiled impishly.

" Nani o sun dai o?! (what the fuck are you doing?)" a playful voice asked. I looked up. A sheepish looking Inuyasha looked pointedly at me. I blushed.

" What do you mean Inuyasha? You were the one who asked-"

" Whoa, calm down Sango. When I asked Kagome to marry me, I knew about her meeting my asshole brother whom I can't see why she loves, but I was trying to make her see that she loves him instead. Yeah, I love Kagome, just, not...that way," Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. " Anyways, so yeah, I knew they would end up running into each other eventually. Oi, bastard, why don't you show us some moves?" I cocked my head, wondering what Inuyasha was babbling about. Miroku raised an eyebrow before grinning.

" Sessho, what is In-mmuphf!" Sesshomaru kissed me chastely. It was an innocent kiss, nothing more, but it was filled with passion that filled my heart. I responded with everything I had, pouring in all my feelings. Faintly, I heard whistles and catcalls, as well as encouragment when Sesshomaru pulled back.

" There are some moves," he smirked, one shiny and pointy fang poking over his lip. I smiled.

" Aishiteru...Fluffy," I grinned.

_[Nein]_

_{No}_

" ...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"

Owari

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((

So, did you like? This is a oneshot, and nothing shall change it. I was listening to Du Hast one day, and I decided, that would make a good fic. So, I made one. Review!!


End file.
